wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shintotropolis
Shintotropolis (神道市, Shintō-shi) is the capital city of Izumogakure village. Castle Ninja The home of the Shinobi Kings ad Shinobi Queens and the Four Noble Clans. The castle occupies a central position in the heart of the city. Paul Gekko and Bianca are the Examples of the Shinobi Kings and Shinobi Queens. Civic Center A gathering place for the citizens of Izumogakure, the civic center is used for both small scale public meetings and for conferences of all the citizens. Ninja Airport The Ninja Airport is the primary aviation center for Shintotropolis. It features two runways in a parallel configuration (one fitted with a ski jump-like structure at the end), and an underground hangar. Every aircraft and Colossal Airships and Central Battleships, is stored here, ready to launch at any time. Airports are divided into landside and airside areas. Landside areas include parking lots, public transportation train stations and access roads. Airside areas include all areas accessible to aircraft, including runways, taxiways and ramps. Access from landside areas to airside areas is tightly controlled at most airports. Pizza Hut Pizza Hut is an American restaurant, known for pizza and side dishes, it is now corporately known as Pizza Hut, Inc. and is a subsidiary of Yum! Brands, Inc., the world's largest restaurant company. The company had more than 6,000 Pizza Hut restaurants in the United States, and had more than 5,139 store locations in 94 other countries and territories around the world. Many full-size Pizza Hut locations offer lunch buffet, with "all-you-can-eat" pizza, salad, bread sticks, and a special pasta. Additionally, Pizza Hut also has a number of other business concepts that are different from the store type; Pizza Hut "Bistro" locations are "Red Roofs" which offer an expanded menu and slightly more upscale options. Fairy Tail Guild Fairy Tail (妖精の尻尾, フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru) is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. The Fairy Tail Building is located near Pizza Hut. Izumo Empire Izumo Empire is Resort Facility, attracting visitors for vacations and tourism. It has a Largest Hotel, A Amusement Park with a Largest Roller Coaster, A Colossal Ferris Wheel, Merry-Go-Round and a Monorail System. Altar of the Emeralds Altar of the Emeralds is a mythical ruin surrounded by seven columns which are designed to hold the other Chaos Emeralds. It acts as the Reactor of the Ninja Castle. Dark Garden Dark Garden is a thick greenery Garden which forms barriers against passage, but the path through is straightforward. Trees and rocks litter the area, and a placid stream covers the bottom portion of the forest. At the end of the Forest, hidden in its core, is Yggdrasil the Great Tree and the source of all mana and Chakra. Grand Central Station Grand Central Station is a commuter railroad terminal at 42nd Street and Park Avenue in Izumogakure. It acts as a Heart of the Railway Technology. Kouka City Kouka Kingdom is the main setting of the series, Akatsuki no Yona. The city is s governed by five tribes, namely: the Fire Tribe, the Water Tribe, the Wind Tribe, the Earth Tribe and the Sky Tribe, who is currently ruling the nation as a whole. The present ruler is Soo-Won, who took the kingship after the sudden death of his uncle, Emperor Il and the disappearance of the emperor's only daughter, Princess Yona. The city was taken over by the Eggman Empire and was then rechristened Eggmanland and was retaken by Paul Gekko. Locations 'Sky Tribe' *'Capital': Kuuto :*Hiryuu Castle 'Fire Tribe' *'Capital:' Saika :*Village of Seiryuu :*Katan Village :*Touka Village :*Senri Village (former) 'Water Tribe' * Capital: Suiko :* Sensui 'Wind Tribe' *'Capital:' Fuuga :* Ik-Soo’s Home :* Village of Hakuryuu 'Earth Tribe' *'Capital:' Chi’ Shin :* Awa Port Inhabitants *Son Mundok *Tae-Yeon *Tae-Woo *Yona *Son Hak *Jae-Ha *Yoon *Ik-soo *Ao (Dragon) *Yu-Hon *An Joon-Gi *Han-Dae *Kang Soo-Jin *Kang Tae-Jun *Kang Kyo-Ga *King Il *Soo-Won *Four Noble Clans *Kuro Akatsuki *Eggman Empire *Ancient Fairy Tail *Tailed Beasts Category:Locations